Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 080
を えた | romaji = Jigen o Koeta Saikai | japanese translated = Reunion that Transcends Dimensions | english = Where the Truth Lies | japanese air date = November 1, 2015 | english air date = November 7, 2016 | german air date = January 21, 2017 | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Speaking | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Yoshito Mikamo | storyboard artist = Masahiro Takada | animation director = * Teruhiko Yamazaki * Toyoaki Fukushima }} "Where the Truth Lies", known as "Reunion that Transcends Dimensions" in the Japanese version, is the eightieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 1, 2015, and in Australia on November 7, 2016. Nicktoons aired on April 23, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 31, 2017. Summary Yuya recalls his Friendship Cup Turbo Duel against Shinji Weber. During the duel, Sora appeared to him from a building next to the duel lane and hinted that he had saved Zuzu, which allowed Yuya to focus on his duel and win. Melissa Trail returns to her Duel Palace press box and commentates that Yuya won with a remarkable turnaround. Sam calls Yuya's name as he stops in front of garage 03 to a cheering crowd. Yuya dismounts, takes off his helmet, and mistakes Sam's voice for Zuzu's before looking around. He hears cheers mainly from the Topsiders, who say he put Shinji's nonsense about uprisings firmly in its place. Meanwhile, one Commons spectator clenches his fist as he grieves for Shinji's loss, and another concludes that Yuya Sakaki is colluding with the Topsiders. Yuya hears this and tries to argue the opposite. Melissa is also disappointed at the Commons jumping to this conclusion, saying that the duel was great to watch. She tries to get the Commons and Topsiders to applaud together, but only the Topsiders applaud; the Commons angrily call for Yuya to be removed from the tournament. Yuya lowers his head as he wonders if he put winning over his ideals in order to reach Jack Atlas. He blames himself for dividing the Commons and Topsiders even further. At that point, Shinji returns in front of Yuya and grunts. Then, Jean-Michel Roget approaches Yuya from behind him. Flanked by three Sector Security guards, he applauds Yuya slowly as he approaches, with Melissa also surprised at his sudden appearance. Roget finishes approaching, and comments on the things Yuya did that impressed him, particularly the audacity to combine Pendulum Summoning with Synchro Summoning. No wonder he sponsored Yuya, says Roget as he reaches out a hand. (In the dub, Roget also makes a comment about Shinji.) Shinji runs over to them, not pleased with what he's hearing. He demands to know if Yuya has a deal with Security, to ensure he was Jack Atlas' exhibition opponent. Melissa repeats Shinji's accusation with horror. Yuya tries to reason with Shinji, saying that it was the first time he met Roget, and Shinji was with him. A Commons spectator speaks up and voices his agreement with Shinji, saying that a nobody would never be chosen to face Jack. He wants to know if Yuya was given any other promises, such as being exempt from the underground if he lost. As Jack, Yugo, Celina and Crow all watch, the Commons spectator says he cannot believe the irony of someone who says the Friendship Cup is wrong. Shinji asks Yuya for clarity, and Yuya can only say that it didn't happen. Roget puts a hand on Yuya's shoulder to calm him down, agreeing with Yuya that no such agreements were arranged with him. Roget clarifies that he merely supported Yuya, saying that Yuya indeed is a nobody. But, he is a "nobody" who can Pendulum Summon, a summon that this world knows nothing about, so the best way to put it to the test would be to have him duel Jack Atlas, their greatest duelist. Naturally, Jack won. But Roget says that Yuya has now shown that he wasn't mistaken in this judgement. Having demonstrated the native Synchro Summon, Yuya has already evolved as a duelist. This statement from Roget draws a few more applauses from the crowd, which Roget tells Yuya to acknowledge. Roget finally says that he too, wants Yuya to win the Friendship Cup and be the one who faces Jack Atlas. He glares at Shinji who backs away, then shakes Yuya's hand. This moment is caught on camera and reported across the news. The High Council are not amused at Roget's actions, and wonder if he's trying to get Yuya on his side. Declan, knowing that Yuya is Yusho Sakaki's son, knows he would not do such a thing. Back at the Duel Palace, Yuya protests inaudibly while Sam trembles at what he perceives as a betrayal from Yuya. He wanted Yuya to beat Jack and throw that "Tuning Magician" card in his face. for his victory.]] Just then, Shinji speaks up again, accusing Yuya and Roget of fixing the duel. Roget withdraws his hand. Melissa reacts with the realization that the tournament's integrity is under scrutiny, but promises viewers that, as Tops TV's reporter, she will be on the case. Suddenly, Roget addresses Shinji directly and dismisses his accusation, saying that if Yuya's win was fixed, then Shinji would have been a part of the conspiracy by losing to him. (In the dub, Roget additionally calls Shinji a "full-fledged traitor".) Roget accuses Shinji of being a bad loser in a fair duel. He narrows his eyes and orders Shinji to be forcibly removed from the Duel Palace. As he is led away by two men wearing green tracksuits, Shinji swears that he'll get vengeance on Yuya, asking Crow to fight for him. Yuya says he'll save Shinji, telling him not to give up even while underground. The words fail to reach Shinji, so Yuya goes to his Duel Runner, only to be stopped from mounting by a Security officer. Yuya argues that Zuzu has been found and he needs to see her. Roget smiles, and orders Security to release him based on this excuse. As Melissa runs towards Roget with her TV crew tailing her, Yuya suddenly rides the other way on his Duel Runner, towards the gate. Melissa wonders why the winner of the duel is leaving the venue. Sam interprets this as another collusion with the Topsiders. While on the way back to the Commons residences of New Domino City, Yuya thinks to himself that he won in order to make sure that he doesn't abandon his friends, and he'll win in order for Topsiders and Commons to smile as one. At what appears to be a Topside street, Yuya is wandering around, still in his Turbo Duel outfit minus helmet. He calls out to Sora, who he knew was around the area during his duel with Shinji. Sora spots Yuya, but also a Security bike on patrol in one of the alleyways. He leaps away. Yuya continues to call for Sora, and soon wanders into a Commons area still calling for him. Fortunately, Sora grabs him from inside a narrow pass and has him hide. He tells Yuya to quiet down because they're being followed. Yuya immediately asks about Zuzu; Sora doesn't respond and asks Yuya again to be quiet. Yuya says he was sure Sora saved her. Sora tells Yuya to leave the talk for later, and follow him. The Security officer drives out of sight soon afterwards. Yuya and Sora emerge from their hiding place, a Commons slum balcony. Sora tells an out-of-breath Yuya that Zuzu is indeed safe, and that he hid her somewhere else. Yuya smiles with relief, and thanks Sora for saving him too. Although, he does wonder why Sora ended up in the Synchro Dimension. Sora wonders the same thing, saying that he never thought they'd meet in another dimension, after what happened at the Arc League Championship Battle Royal. Yuya remembers Sora saying that he had more important things than friends at the time. Sora affirms, saying that Duel Academy's mission to unite the world came first, and he agreed with it. Yuya asks if that's why he came to the Synchro Dimension, and asks if Duel Academy has already initiated an invasion. He tries to sway Sora and even guilt-trips him about what Duel Academy did to the Xyz Dimension, Shay and Yuto's home. He then realizes that Sora might have been ordered to take Zuzu away. Admitting that Dennis McField was also a Duel Academy agent, Yuya tells about how he was told Dennis was the one who went to the Xyz Dimension to help kidnap Lulu, and asks if Sora was sent here on the same instructions - or rather, was he posted to Standard Dimension to kidnap Zuzu? At this point, Sora exclaims "No!", but admits that authorities at Duel Academy may have learned of Zuzu's existence by scanning his memories. Sora tries to convince Yuya that he was never told to kidnap Zuzu in Standard; he came to the Synchro Dimension to save Zuzu. Back when the Battle Royal ended and Sora witnessed Celina, who was wearing Zuzu's clothes at the time, declare that she was not Zuzu, Sora thought Zuzu had been kidnapped by the Obelisk Force and taken to Duel Academy, instead of Celina as tasked. Yuya is bewildered that even the Obelisk Force could confuse them, but Sora says it's natural. So, he returned to Duel Academy and searched everywhere for Zuzu, but couldn't find her. Then, he peeked at the door of the Professor's office and learned that Zuzu was wanted by him. Yuya wonders why girls like Zuzu and Celina are being rounded up for the Professor; Sora hesitates, to Yuya's frustration. Sora says he doesn't know; he was only told to bring back Celina, and never the reason why. The rule at the Duel Academy is to obey the Professor's orders without question. So he returned to Standard to look for her. At the time, he thought Zuzu might still be there as well. Then, he knew about the Lancers through a giant electronic billboard, and Celina was one of them, along with Yuya. Sora confirms that the Lancers were why he came after them in the Synchro Dimension. He also learned of Dennis' affiliation with Duel Academy, and deduced that Dennis pretended to be a Lancer in order to keep an eye on Celina. To prevent that, he sent Dennis back home. Yuya says that would mean Duel Academy knows that Zuzu and Celina are at the Synchro Dimension. Sora gives the excuse of "they'd find out sooner or later", and says that's the same with the Obelisk Force. He says he has no objections to the Professor's order to bring Celina back, but for Zuzu... As Sora recalls the happy moments he shared with her, he also remembers Yuya asking him if he taught Zuzu the Fusion Summon because she was a friend. At that time, Sora denied it, but deep down, he realized he had no friends at Duel Academy. Everyone there was so desperate to prove themselves and be number one, that there was no time to wind down and have a laugh. That meant Yuya and Zuzu were the first two people Sora ever shared a bond with. Sora says that bond was why he came to save Zuzu - he doesn't want Zuzu stuck in a prison like Duel Academy. Sora asks Yuya for a favour at this point: bring Celina where Zuzu is. Yuya asks what Sora will do to Celina. Sora merely asks Yuya to give Celina to her so that Yuya can have Zuzu back, and all of them can return home together. Yuya is shocked at the implication that he has to abandon Celina, and asks Sora if he really is okay with taking Celina back to the same "prison like Duel Academy". Yuya says he will not abandon Celina just like he does not abandon Zuzu. A coin that the Security officer dropped before leaving the area turns out to be a voice recorder, transmitting Yuya's voice to another of the officer's devices. In turn, the entire conversation is transmitted to Roget, who learns that Yuya is willing to defy the Professor, Sora has Zuzu Boyle, and Dennis has returned to Duel Academy. (In the dub, Roget jumps to the conclusion that the Obelisk Force is coming.) Roget knows he must act, otherwise Yuri will be sent over. Roget orders for Sora to be captured, in order for him to lure out Zuzu Boyle. (In the dub, he orders for Yuya to be captured as well.) Sora, meanwhile, is trying to convince Yuya, because if he doesn't act, the Obelisk Force will come and kidnap Zuzu, and the city will be dragged into the war. Yuya counters by saying that Sora's logic means the Obelisk Force will chase them into Standard. He imagines his own Paradise City being ravaged to ruins the same way Heartland City suffered, endangering his friends at You Show Duel School. Sora says taking back Celina is the only way to convince the Professor- "But you can't convince him!" says Yuya. He says that Duel Academy cannot be swayed other than by their defeat, telling Sora that the only work he can do is towards that. Suddenly, he sees a capture net being fired by a Security officer in the distance, and pushes Sora out of the way to take the hit. Being restrained by the net, Yuya tells Sora to leave, and protect Zuzu for him. Sora nods and leaps away, as the Security officer who fired the net races towards Yuya's location. .]] Meanwhile, Zuzu is awake and walking, and finds herself at another Commons alleyway. She remembers having a duel, then complains that her head is spinning. Just then, Amanda, Frank and Tarren spot her. Tarren recognizes her as the duelist that got thrown off the duel lane, and Frank is surprised that she survived. Zuzu looks around, and says that she doesn't remember. Frank then mentions Yuya, and Zuzu is surprised that the orphans know him. Tarren says Crow saved him, as well as Celina and Riley and someone else he doesn't remember. The three orphans try to remember, but decide to forget on account of his behavior. Tarren sings praises for Crow, saying he's a nice guy for saving so many people. Zuzu looks up to the sky, saying "I see... so Crow saved Yuya and the others..." Frank says they'd better hurry or they'll miss Crow's duel, and Tarren invites Zuzu to watch. Frank knows that they can't sneak into the Duel Palace with fake tickets anymore, but since Tarren knows New Domino City, he knows a place where they can watch that Security can't catch them from. Frank and Tarren run off to that location, with Amanda dragging a bewildered Zuzu along by her hand. Meanwhile, as Sam escorts Crow to the Duel Palace, Crow decides to believe Shinji's accusation that Yuya betrayed them, and fight for the Commons in his stead. Shay, being led by a different escort, believes that Dennis isn't the only poser among the Lancers. Other Duel Academy spies are lurking, and he will sniff them out. Melissa Trail announces the names of the competitors in the Friendship Cup's third quarter-final. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. No cards debuted here. In other languages Trivia * When Sora returns to Leo Corporation's headquarters, the featured Lancers advertisement is the same as the scene of them from the third opening, UNLEASH. Differences in the dub *The fire in Heartland's invasion was tingled purple in Yuya's conversation with Sora about the Obelisk Force coming after them in the Standard Dimension. Errors * In Sora's flashback of returning to Duel Academy after the Battle Royale that took place in the Standard Dimension, Yuya is shown wearing his Turbo Duel outfit. Notes